


Teacher Of The Month

by gerank



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Philip is bratty, Teacher! Lukas, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerank/pseuds/gerank
Summary: Lukas gets a new student.





	1. Catalyst

_Teacher of the month_ , Lukas flicked his eyes at the framed picture outside his classroom. Inside the frame was a picture the principal had snapped of Lukas just the day before, with the four words written underneath in bold golden lettering. Lukas feels a flush of pride run through him, and takes a big swig of his coffee while he nudges open the class door. Noise inside the classroom quiets the second the student’s eyes all land on him. He swallows his sugary coffee and flashes the students a small grin, “Good morning class!” he waves weakly, flicking his eyes down to his schedule.

The front row students eagerly respond “good morning” whereas the backrow students chime in “morning” disinterestedly. 

Lukas smiles at one of his favorite students. She’s a beta girl who is very fond of helping out around the classroom. Most of it is due to the crush he assumes she has on him. “Brenda, may you collect last night’s homework?”

Her chair skids soundly in the nearly silent classroom. She’s nearly squealing as she beams “okay!” Lukas watches her amusedly for a couple seconds as she eagerly takes all the papers into a neat pile. She sways her hips in an uninteresting way to Lukas as she waltz toward his desk. She grazes her long nails across the top of Lukas’s hand as she hands them in. Brenda bounces on her feet all giddy like as she says “Here, Mr. Waldenbeck.”

Lukas almost visibly grimaces, but stops himself. Not his cup of tea, he thinks. Eyeing his schedule again, he realizes he has a new student coming in at 8:00 am. With that being less than five minutes way, he has no time to fit in the essay before then. He sighs, and decides to finish his coffee instead.

Brenda watches him with a smirk. He does his best to ignore it, but she’s completely unrelenting. Lukas eyes her and raises a brow, she raises her hand smoothly.

“Yes? Brenda?” He asks, trying to not sound annoyed. But all he’s trying to do is mark some papers and enjoy his lukewarm drink. That’s all.

“Do we not have to do the bio essay today?” She asks him excitably, tapping her nails against the wood of her desk.

He looks to the clock, counting the minutes they have. “I’m sure we’ll have enough time. It’ll just be a quick test” Lukas replies.

The knob of their class door twists audibly, making a loud click noise which turns everyone’s attention towards it. New student, right.

The new kid is a boy, a very pretty boy. An omega roughly 5’6 to be exact. He looks Lukas up and down as he slowly walks in. The omega hands him a slip, it has his room chart and name on it.

Lukas gives him a grin, and then flashes it to the class. “Students, we have another classmate joining us.” He nudges the shorter boy’s shoulder, a silent ‘go on.’

Philip seems to gain confidence from it and straightens his posture. “Hi” he starts off, flicking his eyes around “I’m Philip.”

Lukas grabs him by the wrist just as he’s about to go sit down. Making the omega quirk an amused eyebrow at him. He smiles softly down at him, with a lowered voice he questions him “that’s all you’re going to say? Come on. Tell them a little more about yourself.”

Philip laughs. Lukas furrows his brows in confusion. The other students get disinterested in watching their interaction, and start pulling out their phones.

Lukas pretends he doesn’t see a couple kids in the front row texting. Instead he focuses his eyes on the little freckle? Beauty mark? Below Philip’s pretty lips. _Pretty_ , shit. He mentally scolds himself for checking out a student.

Philip shrugs his shoulders, “there isn’t much to say, I mean, I’m 15, and I’m from Brooklyn..?” He trails off, not knowing where to continue.

He smiles good heartedly, “I’m sure you have a lot more to tell” he steps around his desk, plopping down in his swivel chair and pulling out a mini stack of stapled papers. “Here you go. Since it’s your first day do you mind handing out the essays?”

Philip shakes his head with a sweet smile, “I don’t mind. Thanks, sir” he finishes while batting his eyes. Damn it, Lukas focus.

He eyes the stack of last night’s homework and totally not the tiny sliver of flesh peeking out above the omegas waistband. He doesn’t look at the soft curves of his long legs, the swell of his-

Lukas doesn’t (at least not for too long). He focuses on lining the incorrect answers on the first couple sheets. He furrows his brows at some of the ridiculous answers written, circling the low score of fifty five percent in red pen.

“Done” Philip says, surprising him by returning so quickly.

“Thank you Philip” Lukas replies, not looking up and flipping through another sheet. No audible footsteps descend from his desk. Lukas flicks his eyes up to Philip leaning his hip on his desk, tapping his other foot absentmindedly with a blank expression.

“What?” Lukas sighs, attempting to ignore Philip’s twinkly eyes and the suggestive sweetness that the omega smells like.

Philip sucks his bottom lip between his teeth and rocks on his heels. He crosses his arms, “would you mind giving me some extra time after class today? My mom really wants me to do better at this school and…”

Lukas raises his brows, “and?”

The omega sighs, but smiles innocently as he says “and I just really suck at bio.”

Oh. Lukas doesn’t want to, not really. He definitely would rather go home and take a nap, order takeout or whatever instead of helping some omega learn about anatomy. But Philip’s eyes are so fucking big and hopeful and Lukas is fucking teacher of the month, time to act like it.

He doesn’t focus on Philip’s long lashes, or the vibrant pinkness of his lips. He doesn’t- he does and now Philip’s watching him curiously, like he’s taking too long to answer.

“Sure, why not?” Lukas gives in. He’s yelling silently in his head at himself for being so stupid. Don’t stare, avoid eye contact. Don’t look into his eyes, at his lips, his hips, his- fuck

Today is going to be a long day.

He scribbles down an extra time schedule for Philip and hands it to him.

_Mr. Waldenbeck, Biology help 2:05 – 2:30 pm_

Philip eyes downcast onto the sheet, he looks up to Lukas with a beaming smile. “Thank you so much Mr-” flicking them down again briefly, he adds with a teasing smirk “Mr. Waldenbeck.”

Lukas chokes on his spit. Philip turns away with a pleased expression, making show of sauntering back to his seat. Lukas flushes red, and starts pretending to mark tests. When in reality his mind is busy replaying the scent of the omega in his head. He smelled sweet like raspberries.

Focus, he clicks his pen and starts circling more wrong answers off the last couple sheets. Lukas snaps his head up to give a warning look to three students whispering in the back. His eyes get stuck on the new student just as he’s about to mark another answer. Philip’s sat middle row, eyes half lidded. Looking _at_ Lukas, not the essay. Lukas curses under his breathe, eyes nervously flicking back to the papers in front of him.

When he glances back up Philip’s absentmindedly twisting a finger through his hair and biting his bottom lip in way that makes the front of Lukas’s slacks tight. Lukas sighs frustratedly. He eyes the last page of homework and scribbles away a writing error. Brenda drops the stack of finished essays on his desk with a smirk. “I didn’t want to bother you, but we’ve all been done for like five minutes.”

Lukas nods, “thanks Brenda.”

Her lips curl more, “Anytime, Mr. Waldenbeck.”

He exhales with relief when she returns to her seat. Philip sends him a knowing look, and looks quickly to Brenda just to make show of rolling his eyes. Lukas glances at his watch, two minutes till his other class comes in.

He pushes off his leather seat and walks around his desk. He rests his weight on the front of his desk, and scans the students with his eyes. “Class is over, Erin is going to pass out your homework. It’s an answering sheet on muscles, veins, and arteries.”

The students all get out of their seats, grabbing their books and bags and rushing down the row of desks towards the doors. Lukas yells “See you all tomorrow!” as the last couple students trickle out. Philip stops by the door. There’s a flirty glint in Philip’s eyes as he chimes “see you later sir.”

Lukas bites back a cough and nods instead. He thuds his head defeatedly on his desk the second he hears the door click closed.

-

His last class goes slowly. It has his least favorite students in it. More than eight of them are loud and obnoxious. He inwardly cheers for himself while the students exit the classroom. Just as he’s about to throw on his shoulder bag and head out he remembers his schedule, shit.

He sighs and glimpses at the clock, 2:02 pm. The inevitable knock makes Lukas’s heart thud when he hears it.

Philip steps in, “Hi” he smirks. He strides over to Lukas’s desk in a confident sway. Philip surprises him by sitting on the edge of his desk, and crossing his legs.

“You know I could write you up for that,” Lukas says blandly, standing up and crossing his arms. He isn’t too fond of disobedient omegas.

Philip plays innocent, smiling and jumping off the desk. Philip sits in the front row and leans his chin on his hand. Lukas grabs the Biology test sheets the class has been working on and goes over to the desk besides Philip’s. He pulls out a metal chair and skids it across the tiles till it is touching the omegas chair. He sits down with his leg purposely not touching Philip’s. The omega smells even more enticing and sweet up close.

Philip’s reminded him of a sweet singing sirens, beware the beautiful. Too young, a student, _Lukas’s_ student. Philip is fucking _fifteen,_ Lukas is twenty two.

The warning messages in his head don’t register clearly enough, because Lukas is leaning in to the omegas space. Wrapping an arm around the back of his chair and placing the sheet in the middle of the desk they’re sharing.

Philip reads over the sheet. Then he gazes up to Lukas with his lips curled, “this isn’t what I’m having trouble on, it’s just…” The omega trails off shyly and starts blushing.

Lukas quirks a brow, “what do you need help with then?”

Philip shakes his head, “it’s embarrassing.”

Lukas rests a hand on the back of Philip’s neck, stroking the smooth flesh beneath soft hair. Physical contact from alphas gives omegas reassurance.

“You can tell me” Lukas replies gently.

The omega exhales and admits “my first heat is coming up, and I really don’t know what to do.”

 _Fuck_. That’s the least safe topic they could discuss, but Philip’s asking, and Lukas is supposed to be a teacher here. _Shit shit shit_

Lukas’s mouth goes dry. His voice sounds scratchy as he dumbly responds “oh?”

Philip smiles softly “so can you help me?”

He gulps, and then nods. “Yeah, so what parts do you need to know about?”

Philip bites his lip in thought, “will it be painful?”

“Your heat? It shouldn’t be. It’s just a natural occurrence of your body readying for-” he coughs, “um intercourse.” Vivid flashes of Philip spread out, nude, squirming and whining for Lukas’s-

Right, focus on Philip’s questions.

Philip nods, eyes flickering with the information. “So.. what is my body going to do exactly?” he with asks with his cheeks turning a soft pink. A pastel peach like his lips.

Lukas sputters at the thought, “uh, um- you’re going to feel like you have a fever, and you’re going to naturally lubricate.”

He feels his whole body heat up talking to Philip about this. He cannot wrap his mind around it. Lukas never has this reaction discussing it with the other students. It’s got to be the heady scent of Philip’s pre-heat. Smells so divine Lukas wants to get closer, taste that pale skin on the omegas neck.

“Naturally lubricate?” Philip echoes confusedly.

Lukas tenses his jaw, eyes glazing slightly as he bluntly states “you’re going to leak slick, anally.”

Philip hums, “because I’m an omega.”

“Right” Lukas agrees, shifting his legs to hide the ache in his pants.

Philip sucks on his bottom lip while thinking. “So how do I not get pregnant?”

Lukas sighs. Philip should know this. Poor sex ed in the city, he guesses. “There are numerous contraceptives out there. Birth control is a good option. You should only have sex with someone who you trust.”

Philip blinks slowly, distractingly so. Like he’s batting his lashes or something. “Where would I find an alpha to be there?”

The wolf inside him howls with red hot jealously at the thought of some other alpha even laying a hand on the omega. Lukas feels overly confused as to why that is. Again, Philip’s _fifteen_.

Fifth _fucking_ teen.

Lukas shrugs, not caring to give Philip any suggestions on finding alphas. He may have just met the omega this morning but the thought of another alpha breeding him sounds so vile.

Philip absentmindedly rests his hand on Lukas’s knee, making Lukas jerk at the contact. The omega curls his lips, trailing his fingers up Lukas’s tensed thigh.

“Does it hurt the omega when alphas knot?”

“It shouldn’t, not if the alpha is treating you right” he reassures.

Philip gazes at him with lidded eyes, “so how do you treat omegas, sir?”

Lukas clears his throat, mind fogged from the nudge of Philip’s fingers up his inner thigh. _Inches_ away from where Lukas’s bulge is outlined. Philip testingly grazes the tips of his fingers higher, till it’s teasing little strokes around where the material is tented, but not touching.

Lukas’s phone goes off signaling the end of Lukas’s schedule. Philip retracts his hand, smirking proudly at the obvious hard on Lukas is sporting. Lukas stands up, “I guess time’s up“ he mutters red and flustered.

Philip rearranges his books together and gets up, walking to the door slowly. He looks over his shoulder briefly, winking “see you tomorrow, Mr Waldenbeck.”

Lukas grits his teeth, “bye Philip.” He sucks in much needed air when Philip leaves. Trying to think of other things instead of how it’d look for Philip to drop to his knees. But shit, it’d be such a pretty picture. It’s not like it is easy to not think about him that way, Philip’s a long legged, modelesque type of beauty. Brunette with big brown eyes. Exactly Lukas’s type. And Lukas is an alpha, an alpha who likes soft boys with plump mouths apparently.

That _mouth,_ doesn’t look underage. His eyes, and body, do.

Big, sparkling eyes, _Golden_ , staring up at him. He can imagine so vividly how good it’d feel, to be inside those sweet lips. He wonders if Philip’s done it before.

It’s really kind of ironic, Philip looking like an angel with a mouth of a pornstar, Lolita charming.

Lukas swings the class door closed behind him, swiftly glancing at his framed award. It shines back at him almost mockingly. He strides faster down the hall.


	2. Backtracking

It’s only 7:59 am and the omega is already driving him insane. Lukas is attempting to have a small discussion with the class of about Greek mythology without the omega distracting him. Philip and a lollipop are a dangerous mixture.

Lukas writes on the board for the students to think about their favorite Greek mythology god or goddess. Nathan, a student very invested in it raises his hand.

“Yes?” Lukas asks.

Nathan smirks “my favorite is Zeus, he swallowed his wife.”

Lukas chuckles, stopping once his eyes land on Philip’s raised hand.

“Philip” he calls.

Philip smiles, flirty like. “My favorite is stuck between Aphrodite and Medusa. I like Aphrodite a lot because she’s the goddess of beauty and love which is awesome. But Medusa is perfect. She can turn men to stone with a glance.” He finishes, popping the lollipop back into his mouth.

A couple of the jock alphas in the back laugh at Philip’s answer, chiding “omegas.”

Lukas growls when he hears it, “what was that?”

The alphas faces fall pleasingly. One of them stutter “Uh- nothing.”

He hums, “better be, you wouldn’t want detention huh?”

“No- no sir” Jimmy stumbles cautiously. He’s an alpha who desperately wants to be on the football team.

Philip sends Lukas a smile, pulling the candy out his mouth and licking his lips. Lukas turns away quickly, feeling his blood rush south. He scribbles useless shit on the board, just to distract himself from Philip sitting feet away.

“Open your books to page 267, read the questions and write the answers down on a separate sheet. You have fifteen minutes” he orders, sitting down in his chair.

The sound of paper opening fills the classroom. Lukas glances up, eyes falling on Philip flicking his tongue out against the fuchsia tinted sugar, making his lips a soft red. Lukas snaps his eyes back towards his desk, and counts the cracks in the wood, how many paper clips he has, anything other than staring at the omegas lips.

-

Just as Philip’s about to get up and gather his books Lukas stops him, resting a firm hand on his shoulder. “Stay” he orders, waiting for the omega to comply.

Philip eyes are wide, kind of shocked, surprised. But nods submissively anyways, eyes downcast like a good omega. The alpha in Lukas purrs at the visible action.

The rest the students file out, pushing their metal chairs in loudly. Lukas sits on the edge of his desk, legs sprawled and fingers entwined, resting on his knees.

He follows the last student out, smiling “goodbye” and closing the door once she retreats out into the hall. Lukas sighs, walking over to his desk and sitting down.

Philip makes his way slowly to the desk, lip bit in thought as he approaches. “You wanted to see me?” the omega asks him puzzledly.  

“I did” Lukas agrees, irritably.

“You’re mad” Philip states matter of factly, reaching out and touching Lukas’s arm.

The alpha inside him claws its way out, ravishing him completely. Overtaking.

He feels bigger than himself as he shoves the omega back, pushing him hard into the whiteboard with a loud smack. Lukas crowds him in, grabbing his wrists together in one hand and using his other to support himself on the wall just beside Philip’s head.

Lukas flares his nose, breathing heavily from the exertion. Philip’s sweet scent clouds his senses, soothing his anger just slightly.

Philip’s mouth is lax, fallen open with his eyes wide and flickering around the alphas face. Lukas can see every detail of the omegas face from how close he is, the tips of their noses almost touching. Philip’s random freckles, which are small and cute. The shape of his big eyes, cat like and sultry. The charming childlike gap between his front teeth makes his lips even prettier.

An amused expression spreads across Philip’s face, “you like it rough” he laughs, to get under Lukas’s skin. God is it working.

“Why are you doing this?” Lukas groans, hardening his eyes at the small omega.

“Doing what?” Philip smiles, pressing his hips forward till they’re touching Lukas’s crotch.

Lukas drops the omegas hands, backing away like Philip is fire.

“I can’t-“ he starts, shaking his head. Philip follows him. Lukas backs up till he stumbles into his desk. The omega uses the chance to grab him by the forearms, stroking up and down the shape of them.

“You can” Philip whispers. Their eyes locking together.

Lukas hisses back “you’re too young.”

“Fifteen” Philip mutters, leaning up on his tippy toes and dryly brushing their lips together. Lukas stills, but starts kissing back when one peck turns to three. He pulls away when he realizes what he’s doing and pushes the omega back by the grip he has on his waist.

“Stop” Lukas tries uselessly. He feels like a fool, having some omega leaving him hard and tongue tied.

Philip bites his own lip, “what if I don’t want to?”

“Then I’ll make you.”

The omega smirks “how? Hold me down? I’d really love-“

Lukas picks the omega up by his hips, shoving him onto his desk and scattering all of Lukas’s supplies onto the ground. He slides into the space between Philip’s splayed thighs and holds him down with his upper body weight, snarling at the disobedience.

“You never learned your place have you?” he scolds against the shell of Philip’s ear. Nosing his way down to Philip’s neck and inhaling. He can feel the vibration of the omega gulping, and smirks.

Philip plays innocently, mumbling “I still have my cherry if that’s what you’re asking.”

Lukas ignores the flood of joy that gives him, and remembers to get his point across. “Not what I was asking.” He leans down closer to Philip’s face, looking at him sternly. “I’m your teacher, an alpha. I’m Mr. Waldenbeck to you, nothing else.”

“Really?” Philip says, voice sensual and breathy, “because it looks like to me you wanna fuck me but you’re just scared to.”

Lukas shakes his head, but Philip’s words hit the nail on the head. _Bingo_.

“No?” Philip whispers sarcastically, reaching down a palm to cup the hardness of Lukas’s bulge, shit.

Lukas groans when Philip squeezes, and backs away “I told you, I can’t.”

Philip rolls his eyes, watching Lukas disappointedly get off him. “So you want me to go?” Philip assumes, hoping Lukas will change his mind.

Lukas nods, teacher of the month ringing like a reminder bell in his head.

“Fine” Philip mutters hurtly, jumping off the desk and rushing to grab his bag.

“Philip” Lukas calls out, attempting to stop him. He fucked up terribly, good job Lukas.

 Philip races out the door, swinging it shut with a loud smack. Lukas feels horrible. He plans a mental list of things to do later, get Chinese, finish watching that movie he never got to finish, and think of a thousand ways to apologize to Philip.


	3. Golden

It’s going on 8 am and Lukas is sure that Philip’s not even going to show up. There has been no sign of him all morning.

Lukas checks his watch in time with the door swinging open, Philip strides in, and _holy fuck_ , wearing booty shorts that just cover his ass, and a thin cropped tank top to match. He looks mouthwatering hot, Lukas is so screwed.

Jason, an alpha off the lacrosse team whistles approvingly, with his beta friend Oliver smirking in agreement.

Philip smirks in their direction and Lukas already feels irritated. He knows what game Philip’s playing at but he isn’t sure how to win. Not with those distracting long legs.

Lukas swigs a mouthful of burning hot coffee, sputtering when it burns his tongue. He clears his throat, “so, who can tell me what the natural occurrence of releasing eggs is called.”

Brenda raises her hand instantly. She rests her other hand under her chin.

Lukas nods at her for her to speak. She smirks, “easy, it’s ovulation.”

He smiles at her, “good.”

He thumbs his notepad, reading another question off it. “Male ejaculation is referred to as what?”

An alpha girl raises her hand, a thoughtful look on her face.

“Yes Megan?”

“Sperm?” she answers like she isn’t too sure herself.

He gives her a thumbs up “that is correct.”

He plops down in his chair, swiveling it towards the board. He uses a dry erase marker on the board, listing four questions for the students to write down and answer.

“Answer the following questions and hand them in when you’re done” he tells the class absentmindedly, twisting back around.

His eyes land back on the omega. Philip smirks once he notices, and splays his thighs teasingly, invitingly. Suckling the end of his pen into his mouth. Lukas hardens in his jeans at the display. In the mixture of all the scents in the room, and even with the distance, Philip’s scent stands out from the rest. Like rich honey suckle and strawberries, even heavier than before. Must be his oncoming heat, his brain supplies.

Philip licks a slow stripe up the side of his pen, keeping eye contact while he does so. Lukas is unpleasantly aching now. Standing up isn’t possibility right now, not in a roomful of students.

He mouths ‘stop’ at him. Philip smirks at his frustration. Such a little tease.

Lukas presses a hand between his legs, trying to soothe the aching bulge there.

Philip must notice, because he quirks an eyebrow and sprawls his legs further apart. He slides a hand across his pale thigh, teasing up the hem of one side of his shorts. There’s a brief flash of baby blue cotton. They look too small to even be briefs, must be girl’s underwear.

_Fuck._

Lukas flushes red. Philip retracts his hand, smirking proudly to himself.

Lukas leaves his biology book on his lap the entire class.

-

Lukas is going on coffee break when he bumps into the omega in the hall. Philip’s chatting up a storm with a group of beta and alpha boys. Smiling like a dainty flower in a crowd of bulldogs, Lukas thinks.

Once Philip catches sight of him his eyes flicker with something, and then he turns back to the conversation he was invested in. He rests his hand on an alphas arm, in a flirty, suggestive gesture. Lukas feels an ugly bitterness churn his gut at the sight. The alpha in him thrumming with jealousy, sending daggers at the back of Philip’s head.

When he’s about to turn into the teachers’ lounge he glances back once, just in time to witness the omega blowing a kiss to him.

-

Lukas makes his coffee in silence, not bothering to start up any conversation with any of his coworkers. His mind sticky glued on Philip. His scent, the curve of his hips, the lengthiness of his legs. Lukas feels unbearable lust to every inch of his small, curvy, omega body.

_He wants to eat him alive._

Well, not literally. But the alpha inside him wants to ravish him, fuck him till the only word he knows is “Lukas.”

Philip being _his_ would be a pretty site. Marked up and owned, no other nasty alphas allowed to flirt with him, look at him, or touch him.

He’d be all his. It sounds scarily perfect.

Lukas sips his milky coffee in deep thought. He loosens his tie, removing it completely and tucking it into his pocket.

-

He stops by the cafeteria when he knows Philip’s lunch is, tapping the omega on the shoulder and ordering him “see me after school.”

The omega gives him a quizzical look, like he isn’t certain of Lukas’s intention, but nods anyway.

“Good boy” he whispers, stroking a quick hand through the omegas hair as he walks away.

-

Philip cracks the door on time. Tip toeing inside the class in small steps, he gazes at Lukas with big eyes, looking far more innocent than Lukas has seen him.

“Mr Waldenbeck?” he says, stopping before Lukas’s desk.  

Lukas nods, “come here,” patting his lap seriously.

Philip raises his brows, like he cannot tell if Lukas is for real or not. Lukas’s tone must be stern enough though that Philip reads it as an order. Because he does as he’s told, walking over to Lukas and settling down in his lap like an obedient omega.

Lukas clasps his hands are his waist, running them up underneath Philip’s little top, feeling the narrowness of his tummy. He squeezes the slight pudge of flesh above his waistband, right where his hips curve roundly. He pulls the silky material of his tie out of his pocket, fastening it around Philip’s wrists stealthily.

“Ohh” Philip purrs, holding his hands together sweetly.

Lukas chuckles lowly, eyes glazing over “what’s got you being such a sweetheart for me?”

Philip presses his ass down, right where Lukas’s pants are tented. He moans softly as Lukas’s fingers graze his nipples, like he can’t help it. “I don’t know, I think- I think I might’ve gone into heat.”

Lukas flares his nose, it makes sense. Perfect sense really, he smells overwhelming. And Lukas is so fucking hard he can feel his heartbeat in his dick, _jesus_.

“You’re wet?” Lukas asks, for confirmation.

Philip licks his lips, and sucks on the shell of Lukas’s ear. He gets goosebumps once Philip replies “my panties are sticking to me.”

“ _Fuck_ , shut up” Lukas hisses, gritting his teeth. He slides his hands down the small of Philip back, and into his little jean shorts. He cups the soft flesh of Philip’s cheeks through the cotton of the panties, feeling that hot heat dampening the middle of the cloth.

Lukas moans involuntarily and sucks on the back of Philip’s neck. Inhaling the strong scent there, so enticing and fulfilling. Like he cannot get enough.

“Get undressed for me” Lukas tells him, firmly stroking the smooth flesh of his side.

Philip stands on shaky legs, pulling his tank top over his head easily. Letting Lukas’s eyes rest on pale, flawless skin, and the soft pinkness of his nipples. So pastel pretty.

The omega bends over to slide off his shorts, and Lukas uses this time to unbutton his own shirt, and unzip his jeans.

He guides Philip back into his lap, this time facing each other.

Wow, he’s gorgeous. Lukas feels the crushing weight of his lust thick in the air, making his eyes lidded and dark. In his lap Philip looks like a Mary Cassatt painting, gently beautiful.

Philip kisses him eagerly, soft and mewling. Like a cat begging for attention. The slide of their lips sounds like a sweet choir of much needed intimacy.

Lukas loves the shape of his body, so much. He runs his palms everywhere, cupping the soft giving flesh. Across the sensitive skin of his nipples, the fleshy parts of his hips and thighs, and the swell of his ass. Philip presses suckling kisses at the crook of Lukas’s neck, and squirms in his lap at the touches. Lukas runs a hand across Philip’s crotch, feeling the hard rigid length of his _young_ cock there, sending a thrill of pleasure up Lukas’s spine. He kisses Philip all dirty, licking past those cherry lips. Philip pants when they break the connection, and reattaches his mouth to Lukas’s throat.

Lukas lifts him up so he can pull off his undies, it’s fairly easy. Being that Philip’s so small, he can’t be more than 115 pounds. He lifts the omega into the air, walking him to his desk and laying him atop it. Philip blinks up at him, slow and kind of like Lukas is controlling his world. Like all he can pay attention to is Lukas. It makes Lukas’s ego soar pleasingly.

Lukas flicks his eyes down between Philip’s legs, seeing the pretty shape of his 5 inch cock nestled in brown curls. Looks soft and inviting, making Lukas’s mouth water with want.

He slides animalisticly down Philip’s tummy, to his dick. He presses the omegas soft thighs apart, kissing and mouthing along the sensitive skin there in tickling motions. Philip makes little sounds, and arches his hips up all needy.

“God you don’t know what you do to me” Lukas groans, biting the porcelain flesh.

Philip clutches a hand in Lukas’s strands, not pulling, just stroking in a worshiping way. It’s a silent admission _, you can do what you want_.

Lukas _will_.

He sucks the tip into his mouth, making Philip choke out a surprised moan. He works down, taking more into his mouth, swirling his tongue and making Philip see stars. Philip lets out a trail of keening noises, sounding broken as he twists his fingers through Lukas’s hair. Lukas keeps both his palms against the backs of Philip’s thighs, holding him open even when Philip’s thighs are jerking.

Lukas pulls back, looking at him with stern eyes, “stay still.”

Philip whines, “You feel so good-“ he drawls out “please alpha.”

Lukas noses down, past his inner thigh. All the way down to his hole. Which is nestled soft and pink in his crack. Princess perfect.

And he’s _wet_ , fucking soaked between his cheeks. All slick and shiny, Lukas wants to- no has to taste him. He wants to bury his face there, make Philip know what he’s capable of.

So he does. He spreads his cheeks, holding him open. Philip’s hole clenches beautifully as Lukas teasingly blows air onto it. It looks so tight, so small. Lukas wants to ravish him completely.

He licks into him. Philip keens immediately, arching up into it. He tastes so fucking good, making Lukas eat him out aggressively. Slick messily getting all over his chin but he doesn’t care, he feels like he has been given a prize. Philip screams when Lukas slides his tongue inside, and he kind of wants to scold him. Remind him to be quiet. But he tastes too edible to pull away. He ravishes his fluttery opening with insistent swipes of his tongue. Suckling kisses to it till Philip’s leaking copiously, and letting out a staccato of whimpers.

“Mr. Waldenbeck…” he whines, voice broken.

Lukas licks him once more, and crawls up. He cups the omegas face in his hands, watching every flutter of his lashes in detail.

“Want me to fuck you?” he asks, bumping the head of his cock against Philip’s tiny opening.

Philip wraps his thighs around Lukas’s waist, nodding with glazed eyes.

Lukas bites his throat. He releases the flesh, whispering “I wanna hear you say it.”

Philip listens. His eyes are all hazy and he’s biting his lip, “Want you inside me, _please_.”

He cocks aches at the omegas slurred words, “fuck” he breathes out, sucking on Philip’s jawline.

Philip digs his nails into Lukas’s back as he positions himself perfectly for Philip’s puckering hole. The head noses its way inside the scorching hot crevice and _holy fuck._ He's inside shallowly but it’s already too much, too tight. Lukas shoves Philip’s legs up, till he is bent in half. And slides the rest the way in.

“Fuck fuck fuck” he hisses, bottoming out. His balls nudging Philip’s stretched hole.

Philip howls, like a mixture between a whimper and a gasp. His thighs shake around Lukas. And Lukas feels like his whole world is crashing down, feels Philip overwhelm him, surround him. The heat of his body holding him in, keeping him where they perfectly slot together.

“Feel good?” he asks, nudging his hips forward.

Philip sounds dumbfounded, awed. “I can’t believe your- your inside me.”

Lukas smirks, kissing his cheek, “I am, you feel perfect.” He says, placing a palm on the slight rise of Philip’s tummy from his cock.

He shifts his hips, angling his cock differently. “Where do you need it baby?”

Philips voice hitches on a moan when Lukas’s cock nudges something, “righ- right there.”

“Yeah” he moans out, sliding out and then back in. Philip claws his back with scratchy, short nails. It just heightens everything he is already feeling, the softness of his petite body. The tightness of his ass. The undeniably dirtiness of this, Philip’s his fifteen year old student. And he’s currently balls deep inside him, _fucking_ him, _breeding_ him. Makes his toes curl in a hot mixture of lust and slight guilt.

Philip moans loud into his ear when he delivers a thrust just right. He gets a hand around him, making Philip whine as he jerks him tightly in time with his quickening thrusts. The scent of Philip’s slick is getting stronger, heavier because it’s dripping down Philip’s thighs. The give of Philip’s hole is so easy just because how wet he is.

“Good boy” Lukas praises, when Philip keeps his legs spread even though overstimulation makes them want to close.

Philip’s letting out needy gasps, whimpering a string of whines as Lukas pounds him, hard. Philip’s toes curl as he comes. His body tightening up and arching. Lukas tightens his fist around him, working him through it, feeling the hot splash against his hand.

Lukas wraps his arms around him, pulling him to his chest and thrusting sloppy and deep even through Philip's clenching. It squelches with a wet sound as Lukas presses in one last time, holding in and filling out even wider. His cock thickening with his knot and stretching Philip even more, till he whimpering like it’s just on the edge of pleasure and pain.

Lukas touches his belly, running soothing touches across the skin as his hips stutter, unloading thick ropes of come inside him, over and over again.

It takes about five minutes for his knot to dissipate. Lukas slides out with a wince from sensitivity, watching Philip’s hole begin to leak immediately. 

Philip has a smile on his face, a tired, soft smile. His cheeks are tinged pink and damp from sweat. Lukas kisses his soft lips, slow and sweet. Philip purrs into it, like a pleased kitten.

“You’re perfect” Lukas admits, nuzzling his nose against Philip’s throat.

Philip smiles bigger, and closes his eyes. “Mr. Waldenbeck, that was _amazing_.”

He sounds like a child who won something.

“Lukas” he corrects.

Philip opens his eyes, “huh?”

“My name” Lukas grins. He leans over, grabbing a pen and paper. He scribbles in the corner, and hands it to Philip. “And here’s my number.”

Philip takes it and giggles, eyes warm and full of joy “did I just get myself a puppy?”

Lukas laughs. He leaves a trail of nipping kisses along his throat, like a puppy would. “Maybe” he chuckles, pressing another kiss to Philip’s cheek.

Philip looks perfect, like a prize.

And his eyes are more golden than Lukas’s teaching award anyways.


End file.
